Cross Dragonoid
is a Bakugan and the evolution of Neo Dragonoid. He was Dan's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Information Cross Dragonoid has four wings like Lumino Dragonoid in the form of a cross, four fingers and its front limbs are separated from the wings now. The green diamond on its chest from its previous form is still kept, only its color changed to blue, similar to Infinity Dragonoid. His ball form is similar to his previous stage Neo Dragonoid. He has a huge back spike like Delta Dragonoid and his tail is a modified form of Neo Dragonoid's. His head also has more horns than before. He can spin like Neo Dragonoid. Also in episode 31, it was revealed that he can become Maxus Cross Dragonoid as well. He actually has some abilities that are from when he was Neo Dragonoid but the names were changed a little and a little bit stronger. He was possibly holding the Pyrus Energy in his Perfect Core Diamond and later on he worked in combination with Helios MK2 to defeat Farbros and the Vexos but they lost. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Six Degrees of Destruction, he evolved from Neo Dragonoid to Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving Neo Dragonoid his Attribute Energy. In Spectra Rises, he battled Helios MK2 alongside Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda and won round 1 and 2. Even though Helios MK2 knocked away Elfin and Wilda, Drago managed to beat Maxus Helios MK2 without being in Maxus form due him using a very strong Perfect Core Ability Card called Burning Infinity. In All or Nothing, he battled Helios MK2 again by himself and wo thanks to a Perfect Core Ability Card. In BT: The Final Battle, he battled Dryoid in the first round alongside Magma Wilda and Helios MK2 and they won. In the second round, they didn't battle Dryoid instead he battled Farbros with Helios MK2 and lose due to the trap field and Professor Clay. The Pyrus Attribute energy was taken and now they can now activate The BT System. In Exodus, he called all the Bakugan to run and get into the teleporter to teleport to Earth. He and Helios MK2 go to New Vestroia alone and try to destroy the BT System while the others stay in Earth and take care of the Bakugan. After being encouraged by Wavern, he absorbed the Six Attribute Energies in the BT System and he then evolved into Helix Dragonoid. ; Ability Card(s) * Superior Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Fire Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Shooting Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Dragon Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 300 Gs to Cross Dragonoid and adds 200 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Spinning Tornado: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. * Burning Infinity: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 600 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Maxus Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Shooting Tornado: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. Game Cross Dragonoid was released in Japan in Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos and Darkus. A Translucent Pyrus one was the Bakugan: Defenders of the Core DS Japanese version exclusive. He spins like Neo Dragonoid Vortex. As for other countries, you can order the Bakugan Super Evolution Entry Value Pack along with Helios MK2, Minx Elfin, Blast Vega (Blast Elico), Knight Percival and Master Ingram all for around 40 USD at http://plamoya.com/en/bakugan-entry-value-pack-super-evolution-battle-p-26184.html. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BBT-04 and BST-09 comes with 540 G. The translucent Pyrus version in the Japanese Defenders of the Core DS Bundle comes with 580 G. The Darkus version in BST-09 comes with 500 G. The Aquos version in BST-09 comes with 540 G. The Ventus version in BST-09 comes with 500 G, along with the one from Evolution pack C. Trivia *Unlike the other five Bakugan, whose power level is boosted to 600 Gs, Drago's power is boosted to 700 Gs, which might possibly be due to Apollonir being stronger than other 5 Ancient Soldiers. *He's the first evolution of Drago that hasn't used a Fusion Ability. *He's the first evolution of Drago to have four wings and has arms fully separated from his wings. *All of his battles were with or against Helios MK2. *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, his ball form is actually Hyper Dragonoid. *His real mode bears striking resemblance to Lumino Dragonoid's real mode. *He's the second (and most recent) form of Drago to use Perfect Core Abilities and the one form that has the least amount of them. (Neo: 4, Cross: 2). *This is also the last evolution of Drago where he maintained his dragon-like appearance. After he evolved in Helix Dragonoid, he became slim and sleek like Apollonir. *Cross Dragonoid was one of Drago's shortest evolutions - lasting only 15 episodes before he evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Gallery Anime File:Odrago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in ball form Cross Dragonoid Ball form.PNG File:Odrago0.jpg File:Odrago01.jpg Cross_Drago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Odrago00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid's first appearence in episode 27 File:Odrago1.jpg|Cross Dragonoid using Shooting Dragon File:Odrago02.jpg|Cross Dragonoid using Superior Shield File:Maxus_odrago-out.jpg|Cross Dragonoid emerging from Maxus Cross Dragonoid Burning Infinity.png|Cross Dragonoid using Burning Inifinity Dragon Shield.png|Cross Dragonoid using Dragon Shield Fire Reflector.png|Cross Dragonoid using Fire Reflector Spinning Tornado.png|Helios MK2 being attacked by Cross Dragonoid's Spinning Tornado File:cross dragonoid.jpg|Cross Dragonoid scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet dan and drago together in the comershal break.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid in Intermission Screen Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (64).jpg 542px-Helix_vs._MK2.jpg|Croos Dragonoid vs Helios MK2 10.gif|Cross Dragonoid being summoned Game File:Dragonoid-ball.jpg|Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (closed) File:Dragonoid-a.jpg|Pyrus Cross Dragonoid Crossdrago aquos.jpg Crossdrago darkus.jpg File:Ventus_CD.PNG File:CrossDrago_Pyrus_Trans.png|Translucent Pyrus Cross Dragonoid File:Clear_bakugan02.png|Translucent Ventus Cross Dragonoid File:61lWRO-3YYL.jpg|Bakugan Card 'Cross Dragonoid' File:Bakugan_abiltycard01.png Bakugan Super Evolution Pack.jpg|link=http://plamoya.com/en/bakugan-entry-value-pack-super-evolution-battle-p-26184.html A-Cross-Dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (anime color) Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (43).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (42).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (41).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (40).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (39).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (38).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (37).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (36).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (35).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (33).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (32).JPG Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (12).jpg Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (6).PNG Picture 7gggfc.png|Advanced Energy to get the attributes of Nova Drago buddy Dan. Upper body at high speed and pop out. Critical attacks around the wings and heavy body. A card "superior shielding" A partner in the +200 to further disable the card. Picture 8yjttttd.png|Bring to a battle in the strongest class P. B-type deck perfect. Upper body at high speed and pop out. Critical attacks around the wings and heavy body. A card "superior shielding" A partner in the +200 to further disable the card. Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 7809 (19).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (23).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (22).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (21).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (20).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (19).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (13).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (11).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (10).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (9).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (8).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 56487398 (24).jpg feqwfe.png Picture 27wqeerr3535.png Picture 35iyuo04eu0000.png Video Game Bakugan: Defenders of the Core File:Crossdrago_pyrus.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Crossdrago_pyrus_dc00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid File:Wii_Screen_05.jpg File:Game_03.png|All Evolved Resistance Bakugan Screenshot-276.png|Cross Dragonoid after winning a battle Others File:41eCSieEbZL.jpg|3D image of Translucent Pyrus Cross Dragonoid Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Season 1